Ό,τι συνέβη στο Δάσος Ντάνιελ Μπουν, έμεινε στο Δάσος Ντάνιελ Μπουν
by FiDeltaEscritoire
Summary: "Ήταν ολοφάνερο πως πλέον δεν εκπαίδευε, μα απλά παίδευε το εξάχρονο αγόρι, όμως δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να κάνει πίσω τώρα. Την επόμενη μέρα θα έφευγε για κυνήγι οπότε το θέμα έπρεπε να λυθεί άμεσα. Λίγο πριν σταματήσουν στο δάσος, υπολόγισε πόσες μέρες είχε να φάει κανονικά ο Ντην και έκπληκτος βρήκε πως είχαν περάσει 3!" Αυτή είναι η 3η ιστορία της σειράς "Ό,τι συνέβη...-έμεινε..."


**Μάιος 1985**

«Κράτα το ίσια.», ξεφύσησε προσπαθώντας να κρατήσει τη φωνή του σε χαμηλούς τόνους. Είχε ήδη αρχίσει να εκνευρίζεται, μα γνώριζε πολύ καλά πως έπρεπε, για την ώρα τουλάχιστον, να κάνει υπομονή.

Ο Τζον Γουίντσεστερ ήταν από τους πιο ανυπόμονους ανθρώπους που περπάτησαν στη Γη και ας μην ήθελε να το παραδεχτεί.

«Μη ξεχνιέσαι και κράτα το ίσια!», επανέλαβε σχεδόν αμέσως και αρπάζοντας το σκόπευτρο, τράβηξε τη βαλλίστρα προς τα πάνω σταθεροποιώντας την.

Λίγα δευτερόλεπτα μετά, η μύτη της βαλλίστρας άρχισε να κατεβαίνει σταδιακά όλο και πιο κάτω.

«Δε μπορώ.», ψιθύρισε αγκομαχώντας το αγόρι, βάζοντας όλη του τη δύναμη για να κρατήσει την μόλις 2.3 κιλά βαλλίστρα ίσια.

Ο Τζον του έσιαξε και πάλι το όπλο. «Τι είπες;», ο τόνος του έγινε λίγο πιο απειλητικός. «Είπαμε δεν υπάρχει δε μπορώ, μόνο δε θέλω.»

«Μα είναι βαρύ.», δικαιολογήθηκε ο Ντην.

Φυσικά και ήταν βαρύ.

Όταν είσαι 6 χρονών και μετά βίας 20 κιλά, τα 2.3 κιλά είναι σχεδόν το 1/9 του βάρους σου. Το βάρος γίνεται ολοένα και πιο δύσκολο όταν το αντικείμενο που κρατάς είναι σχεδόν ολόκληρό σου το κορμί σε μήκος. Η ώρα δε που το κρατάς είναι ο πιο σημαντικός παράγοντας. Ο Ντην έκλεινε σχεδόν τα 10 λεπτά. Τέλος, ο λόγος που κρατάς το εν λόγω αντικείμενο παίζει και αυτός τον ρόλο του. Ο Ντην κρατούσε τη βαλλίστρα με το ζόρι από το πρώτο λεπτό.

Η μύτη του όπλου άρχισε και πάλι να δείχνει προς τα κάτω και το παιδί άρχισε να γέρνει επικίνδυνα, πρώτα προς τα πίσω λυγίζοντας τα γόνατα και έπειτα προς τα αριστερά για να παλαντζάρει το βάρος από τη δεξιά του πλευρά.

Ο Τζον άρπαξε και πάλι το σκόπευτρο. «Άστο. Το κρατάω.», διέταξε αυστηρά.

Ο Ντην άφησε τα χέρια του μεμιάς βογκώντας σιγανά με ανακούφιση και βάλθηκε να τρίβει τους καρπούς του και τον ώμο του. «Μπαμπάκα κουράστηκα.», μουρμούρισε ντροπαλά μέσα από τα δόντια του.

«Το ξέρω.», παραδέχτηκε ο Τζον χωρίς ενδοιασμό. «Είσαι ακίνητος και την κρατάς εδώ και δέκα λεπτά φιλαράκο», η φωνή του μαλάκωσε κάπως βλέποντας την κούραση του γιου του. «Αν το ήξερα πως θα κάναμε τόση ώρα θα σου έβαζα το τρίποδο.»

Ο Ντην πήρε θάρρος από τα λόγια του πατέρα του και αναστέναξε σχεδόν θεατρικά.

«Μα δεν ήρθαμε σήμερα για κυνήγι Ντην. Έπρεπε ήδη να είχαμε τελειώσει. Δε καταλαβαίνω γιατί καθυστερείς τόσο.», κούνησε τη βαλλίστρα από το σκόπευτρο. «Έλα, να τελειώνουμε μη μας πιάσει η νύχτα.», επέμενε αν και ήταν ακόμα 1 το μεσημέρι. «Έλα. Πιάσε και χτύπα.», ο τόνος του έγινε καθοριστικός.

Το αγόρι όμως φάνηκε να δυσφορεί. Σκούπιζε συνεχώς τα χέρια του πάνω στο τζιν παντελονάκι και το κοντομάνικο "Ιππότης της ασφάλτου" μπλουζάκι του σαν να ήταν βρεγμένα ή λες και το κοντάκι της βαλλίστρας ήταν από λάβα. Πήγε να εκτελέσει την εντολή του Τζον, μα αμέσως ξανατραβήχτηκε. «Μπαμπάκα,», ρουθούνισε σα να είχε λαχανιάσει απότομα, «κάντο εσύ.», προσπάθησε να του χαμογελάσει.

«Όχι ρε αγόρι μου. Δεν έχει πλάκα αν το κάνω εγώ. Για μένα είναι το μόνο εύκολο. Θέλω να το κάνεις εσύ.»

«Να το κάνουμε άλλη μέρα;»

Ο Τζον παρατήρησε πως ο γιος του είχε αρχίσει να αγχώνεται ολοένα και περισσότερο. Κοφτές και άτσαλες αναπνοές, βλέμμα είτε καρφωμένο κάτω είτε αδιάκοπα να ψάχνει τριγύρω του για κάτι, αναψοκοκκινισμένα μάγουλα. «Όχι.», είπε απλά. «Σήμερα, για να τελειώνουμε. Ποιο άλλο παιδάκι στην ηλικία σου έχει τέτοια ευκαιρία; Έχει πλάκα, θα δεις. Κι εγώ την πρώτη φορά είχα πολύ άγχος.», πρόσθεσε για να τον πείσει. «Λογικό είναι να φοβάσαι λιγουλάκι.»

«Δε φοβάμαι καθόλου!», αντέδρασε έντονα ο Ντην.

«Μπράβο γιε μου! Έτσι σε θέλω!»

«Όμως,», η προηγούμενη αποφασιστικότητα χάθηκε στο λεπτό. «είπες πως θα μας πάρεις παγωτό όταν φτάσουμε στο Γουίντσεστερ.», γκρίνιαξε το αγόρι βάζοντας τα χέρια του στις τσέπες του λες και προσπαθούσε να τα κρύψει. Ίσως αν δε φαίνονταν, ο μπαμπάς του δε θα τον έβαζε να κρατήσει τη βαριά βαλλίστρα.

«Ναι και αυτό θα κάνουμε μόλις κάνεις αυτό που σου λέω.», τον ακούμπησε με το όπλο στο στομάχι προτρέποντάς τον να το πιάσει. «Η κοιλίτσα δε γουργούρισε ακόμα; Όσο πιο γρήγορα πετύχεις το δέντρο απέναντί μας, τόσο πιο γρήγορα θα φύγουμε και θα πάρουμε παγωτό.»

«Δε θέλω.», ο Ντην έσπρωξε νευρικά το κοντάκι με τον ώμο του. Τα χέρια του βυθίστηκαν πιο μέσα στις τσέπες και μόλις έφτασαν στη ραφή βάλθηκαν να την σπρώχνουν κατεβάζοντας μαζί και το τζιν του μερικά χιλιοστά.

«Άλλα έλεγες πριν από δύο εβδομάδες. Πού είναι τώρα ο Ντην που φαγώθηκε να δοκιμάσει τη βαλλίστρα;», του χαμογέλασε. «Που έκανε χώρο στο πορτ μπαγκάζ για να μη πατικωθεί το σκόπευτρο από τα άλλα όπλα και στραβώσει. Που ορκίστηκε πως θα πλύνει το αμάξι πατόκορφα για να ρίξει έστω και μια φορά; Πού πριν από λίγο είπε ότι δε φοβάται καθόλου; Πού πήγε το γενναίο παλικαράκι μου;»

«Όχι έτσι όμως.», παραπονέθηκε ξύνοντας το πηγούνι του πάνω στον ώμο του με αμηχανία. «Δεν ήθελα έτσι. Είναι αδικία.», πήγε να κάνει ένα βήμα πίσω, μα μόλις θυμήθηκε πως δε μπορούσε, έσπρωξε ξανά το κοντάκι με το μπράτσο του.

«Έλα. Βγάλε τα χέρια από τις τσέπες.», ξεκίνησε ο Τζον.

«Να πιω λίγο νεράκι πρώτα;»

«Το νεράκι μαζί με το παγωτάκι θα τα πάρεις αφού ρίξεις το βελάκι στο δεντράκι, συνεννοηθήκαμε φιλαράκι;»

«Μπαμπάκα κάντο εσύ.», επανέλαβε το αγόρι απελπισμένα. «Να εγώ θα κάθομαι εδώ και θα σε βλέπω.»

«Είπα πως δεν θα έχει πλάκα αν απλά το κάνω εγώ.», του χάιδεψε τα μαλλιά τραβώντας απαλά με τα ακροδάχτυλά του τις αφέλειες από το μέτωπό του. «Δε θες το βράδυ που θα συναντήσουμε τον πάστορα Τζιμ να του πεις το κατόρθωμά σου; Νομίζω πως θα είναι και ο Κέϊλεμπ που σε συμπαθεί και πάρα πολύ.»

Ο Ντην χτύπησε τη γλώσσα του στον ουρανίσκο του κάνοντας ήχο που δήλωνε άρνηση.

«Άκουσα επίσης πως μπορεί να έρθει και η Πηνελόπη με τη μαμά της.», του έκλεισε παιχνιδιάρικά το μάτι.

«Δε με νοιάζει!», μούτρωσε από πείσμα. «Μπαμπά δε θα σου ξαναζητήσω ποτέ να αγγίξω αυτό το πράγμα.», τραβήχτηκε από το άγγιγμα του πατέρα του. «Ποτέ ξανά! Στο ορκίζομαι!»

«Ντην,», προσπάθησε να τον λογικέψει ο Τζον. «μη κάνεις τα πράγματα περισσότερο πολύπλοκα από ότι είναι. Παρ' την στα χέρια σου, σημάδεψε το δέντρο και απλά πάτα τη σκανδάλη. Μη το σκέφτεσαι τόσο πολύ!»

«Όχι μπαμπάκα!», κλαψούρισε έντονα ο Ντην που πλέον αισθανόταν παγιδευμένος.

«Άκου σε με ρε αγόρι μου. Δεν με εμπιστεύεσαι;», του πέταξε ο Τζον. «Σου είπα και πριν πως ούτε που θα το καταλάβεις.»

«Δε θέλω! Είναι αδικ…»

«Ντην Γουίντσεστερ πιάσε τη βαλλίστρα τώρα!», διέταξε ο Τζον φωνάζοντας δυνατά. Τα παρακάλια και τα καλοπιάσματα του τέλειωσαν απότομα.

Το αγόρι πετάχτηκε ολόκληρο και σε κλάσματα δευτερολέπτου τα χέρια του είχαν εκτοξευτεί από τις τσέπες του και κρατούσαν και πάλι το μισητό αντικείμενο. Κάνοντας μικρές νευρικές κινήσεις προσπάθησε να το βολέψει και να το κρατήσει όσο καλύτερα μπορούσε.

«Ωραία.», τον επαίνεσε γοργά ο Τζον, προσπαθώντας να μην αφήσει μετέωρο το απότομο ξέσπασμά του που είχε ήδη μετανιώσει. Χάιδεψε την πλάτη του γιου του για να του δώσει κουράγιο με την πρόφαση πως ήθελε να του διορθώσει την στάση σώματος και ταχτοποίησε τα χέρια του πάνω στο κοντάκι και στο σώμα της βαλλίστρας για να την ισοσταθμίσει. Τα δάχτυλα και οι παλάμες του παιδιού ήταν τελείως παγωμένα. «Έτσι!», προσπάθησε να το παραβλέψει. Αν έκανε τώρα πίσω θα χάνονταν όλη η προσέγγισή του. «Η ασφάλεια είναι ήδη βγαλμένη οπότε μόλις είσαι έτοιμος, σημάδεψε, πάρε μια βαθιά αναπνοή και όταν την εκπνεύσεις τελείως κάνε μια μικρή παύση και τράβα τη σκανδάλη.», τον συμβούλεψε με σταθερή μα απαιτητική φωνή. «Δε πειράζει αν δεν πετύχεις το δέντρο. Θα το βρούμε το βέλος. Μην ανησυχείς για αυτό.», τελείωσε αφήνοντας το βλέμμα του καρφωμένο πάνω στον κορμό του γέρικου πεύκου 20 γυάρδες απέναντί τους.

Το αγόρι πήρε μια βαθιά αναπνοή και μόλις έβγαλε όλον τον αέρα έκανε μια παύση όπως του είχε πει ο πατέρας του.

«Τώρα Ντην.», περίμενε ο Τζον, παρατηρώντας ακόμα τον κορμό περιμένοντας από στιγμή σε στιγμή να δει το βέλος να καρφώνεται.

Η στιγμή όμως πέρασε και μπορούσε πλέον να ακούσει τον Ντην να βγάζει μικρούς λαρυγγικούς ήχους σαν να δυσκολευόταν να σταθεί όρθιος και να ρουθουνίζει γρήγορα και κοφτά σαν να είχε λαχανιάσει και πάλι. Το μόνο σίγουρο ήταν πως δεν υπήρχε καμία περίπτωση να πετύχει το δέντρο γιατί τα μάτια του είχαν θολώσει τελείως από παχιά δάκρυα.

Ο Τζον έγλυψε και δάγκωσε αργά τα χείλη του με απογοητευμένη ανυπομονησία. «Εντάξει.», είπε απλά κάνοντας ένα βήμα πίσω για να μη στέκεται σαν απειλή πάνω από το παιδί του. «Εντάξει. Κάντο εσύ όποτε θες. Θα σε περιμένω.», συνέχισε δένοντας τα χέρια του πάνω στο στήθος. «Πάρε όσο χρόνο χρειάζεσαι.»

Ο Ντην απέμεινε να τον κοιτάει με βουρκωμένα μάτια γεμάτα απορία. «Πόση ώρα δηλαδή;», ψέλλισε εξαιρετικά αδύναμα, προσπαθώντας να κρατήσει ίσιο το όπλο που είχε ήδη αρχίσει να γίνεται κουραστικά βαρύ.

«Όσα λεπτά, ώρες ή και μέρες θες», απάντησε ο Τζον φανερά ενοχλημένος. «Θα μείνουμε εδώ, εγώ εδώ δίπλα σου και εσύ εκεί όρθιος να κρατάς τη βαλλίστρα μέχρι να τραβήξεις την σκανδάλη.», ανακοίνωσε την απόφασή του κοιτώντας μέσα στα βουρκωμένα πράσινα μάτια του Ντην σχεδόν προκλητικά. «Δε βιαζόμαστε και θα φύγουμε μόνο όταν το κάνεις. Έχουμε όλο τον χρόνο στη διάθεσή μας. Και πίστεψε με Ντην από αυτό δεν γλιτώνεις.», τελείωσε τονίζοντας τις λέξεις του.

Το αγόρι γύρισε μπροστά, ανοιγόκλεισε τα μάτια του νευρικά και κάρφωσε το βλέμμα του στον στόχο απέναντί του. Δυο μεγάλα δάκρυα ξεσκάλωσαν από τις μακριές του βλεφαρίδες και άρχισαν να κυλούν στα μάγουλά του.

Τζον Γουίντσεστερ. Ο μεγάλος κυνηγός.

Όταν πριν από περίπου ενάμιση χρόνο ξεκινούσε τα πρώτα του βήματα, μαθαίνοντας για τους θορύβους μέσα στη νύχτα και ψάχνοντας για τους εφιάλτες των κοινών θνητών, κάτω από τα έπιπλα, πίσω από τους τοίχους, μέσα στα κλειδωμένα υπόγεια και σοφίτες, ανάμεσα στη καθημερινότητα και την φαντασία, δε μπορούσε ούτε καν να σκεφτεί πως θα είχε ήδη καταφέρει να καθαρίσει μια ντουζίνα από αυτά και πως θα είχε σώσει μερικές δεκάδες αθώους.

Τζον Γουίντσεστερ. Ο μεγάλος κυνηγός. Ο υπερασπιστής των αθώων. Ο φόβος και τρόμος του υπερφυσικού.

Ο φόβος και ο τρόμος του εξάχρονου γιου του.

Τα είχε καταφέρει και πάλι. Κατάφερε να κάνει μια όμορφη, όπως το νόμιζε, εμπειρία και ανάμνηση, σε παιδικό ψυχολογικό τραύμα. Κατάφερε να καταστρέψει μια από τις πρώτες όμορφες και ηλιόλουστες μέρες μετά από την ατελείωτη βαρυχειμωνιά.

Αντί να διασκεδάζει και να ψυχαγωγεί τον γιο του με παιχνίδια στο πυκνό χορτάρι του πανέμορφου δάσους, τον είχε στημένο ακίνητο και όρθιο με το ζόρι, να κάνει κάτι που είχε ήδη δηλώσει πως δεν ήθελε. Αντί να τον ακούει να γελά και να τραγουδά ανέμελα, τον είχε να τον βλέπει να πασχίζει με το ζόρι να σταθεί όρθιος με βουρκωμένα μάτια.

Δεν ήταν μια πρακτική που του την είχε διδάξει κάποιος. Ο ίδιος ο Τζον από μόνος του διάλεξε αυτή την πορεία.

Η μητέρα του σίγουρα δεν τον είχε μεγαλώσει έτσι, με τους δάσκαλους και καθηγητές του δεν είχε κάποιο αξιοσημείωτο αρνητικό περιστατικό και ούτε και ο προπονητής που είχε στο μπέιζμπολ του φέρθηκε ποτέ τόσο σκληρά. Τα δικά του παιδικά χρόνια ήταν ανέμελα, χωρίς φόβο. Μόνο πολύ αργότερα, στο στρατό, συνάντησε συμπεριφορά σαν αυτή που χρησιμοποιούσε τώρα. Όμως ο Ντην δεν ήταν ενήλικος στρατιώτης αλλά ένα εξάχρονο παιδάκι χωρίς μαμά.

Τζον Γουίντσεστερ. Ο μεγάλος κυνηγός που πλέον μισούσε τον εαυτό του περισσότερο και από τα τέρατα που πολεμούσε. Περισσότερο και από τον τρόπο που πλέον έκλαιγε ο πρωτότοκος γιος του. Γιατί ο τρόπος που έκλαιγε ο Ντην ήταν από τα πράγματα που αληθινά μισούσε.

Όταν ήταν μωρό άνοιγε το στόμα του και τσίριζε με όλη του τη δύναμη, κλωτσώντας και χτυπώντας με τις μπουνίτσες του ασταμάτητα, μέχρι να του δώσει κάποιος την προσοχή που απαιτούσε. Το ίδιο μοτίβο συνεχίστηκε και για τα επόμενα τέσσερα χρόνια. Αντικείμενα εκσφενδονίζονταν, φαγητά που δεν του άρεζαν στόλιζαν ρούχα, πατώματα και τοίχους και το κλάμα του, δυνατό και καθαρό συνοδεύονταν πάντα με τα ανάλογα ατελείωτα δάκρυα και μύξα.

Όμως μετά το θάνατο της Μαίρης τα πάντα άλλαξαν και μαζί με όλα τα άλλα, άλλαξε και το κλάμα του Ντην και ήταν κάτι που ο Τζον άρχισε να απεχθάνεται γιατί δεν ήταν φυσιολογικό.

Οι φωνές και οι τσιρίδες έδωσαν τη θέση τους σε γρήγορη και άτσαλη αναπνοή και τα ξεσπάσματα σε σιωπηλό βούρκωμα.

Ο Τζον βάλθηκε να παρατηρεί τον Ντην.

Τα γόνατά του είχαν αρχίσει και πάλι να λυγίζουν από την αστάθεια και τα χέρια του έκαναν συνεχώς μικρές νευρικές κινήσεις για να μπορέσουν να βρουν ανακούφιση από την άβολη στάση. Το πρόσωπό του όμως είχε κλειδώσει σε μία παγωμένη έκφραση. Τα μάτια του σταμάτησαν ήδη να βουρκώνουν, τα δάκρυα που είχαν κυλήσει στέγνωσαν στα μάγουλά του, το σαγόνι του έμεινε ακλόνητο σαν να συγκρατούσε σφιχτά όλες τις σκέψεις και τα συναισθήματά του.

Θυμός; Μίσος; Λύπη; Φόβος; Απογοήτευση;

Ο Τζον ποτέ δε μπορούσε να ερμηνεύσει αυτή την περίεργη σχεδόν ρομποτική στάση του γιου του. Για αυτό και τη μισούσε.

Το μόνο σίγουρο ήταν πως η όμορφη στιγμή που νόμισε πως θα δημιουργούσε του γύρισε μπούμερανγκ και έσκασε πάνω στη μούρη του. Όπως επίσης σαν μπούμερανγκ του γύρισε και η φράση _"Έχουμε όλο τον χρόνο στη διάθεσή μας.". _Υπολόγισε τα λόγια του χωρίς τον ξενοδόχο. Την απόλυτη ησυχία του πυκνού δάσους ήρθε να διαταράξει το δυνατό κλάμα μέσα από το Ιμπάλα λίγα μέτρα μακριά τους. Ο μικρός Σάμι ξύπνησε από τον μεσημεριανό του υπνάκο.

«Μπαμπά.», είπε το εξάχρονο, μένοντας ακούνητο στην ίδια στάση που το είχε βάλει ο μπαμπάς του, μόλις αντιλήφθηκε τον αδερφό του.

Ο Τζον ξεφύσησε αθόρυβα για να μην τον ακούσει ο γιος του παραμένοντας και αυτός στην ίδια θέση και πόζα.

«Μπαμπά, ο Σάμι κλαίει.», επέμεινε το αγόρι όταν η τσιρίδες από το αμάξι έγιναν πιο απαιτητικές.

«Τον ακούω.»

Ο Ντην έσπασε την αυτοσυγκέντρωσή του και κοίταξε τον Τζον μέσα στα μάτια. «Ε, πάνε τότε!», το βλέμμα του ήταν σχεδόν απειλητικό. «Θα συνεχίσει να κλαίει όλο και πιο δυνατά, μετά θα αρχίσει να βήχει και μετά θα ξεράσει.», τον προειδοποίησε.

«Μην υπερβάλλεις.», αντέδρασε ο Τζον.

«Μπαμπά τελευταία αυτό κάνει συνέχεια όταν ξυπνάει και δεν βρίσκει κανένα. Αν με δει θα σταματήσει. Να πάω;», πρόσθεσε με ελπίδα.

Ο Τζον αναρωτήθηκε αν ο γιος του είχε δίκιο. Τελευταία όντως ο Σαμ είχε γίνει πολύ απαιτητικός αλλά δεν ήξερε πώς κατάφερνε να βγάλει ό,τι κι αν είχε στο στομάχι του από τα κλάματα. «Μη κουνηθείς.», είπε μόλις είδε πως ο Ντην ετοιμαζόταν να αφήσει την βαλλίστρα. «Μη ξεχνάς, δε μπορείς να την αφήσεις κάτω. Δεν φτάνει. Πάω και ερχόμαστε σε λίγο.», άρχισε να απομακρύνεται. «Ντην, η ασφάλεια είναι βγαλμένη.», του φώναξε φεύγοντας. «Αν το πάρεις απόφαση, κάντο, αλλά να έχεις στο νου σου πως κρατάς επικίνδυνο όπλο. Δεν είναι παιχνίδι. Έτσι;»

«Μάλιστα κύριε.», απάντησε ο Ντην και ο Τζον σιγουρεύτηκε από τον τόνο της φωνής του πως ο γιος του δεν επρόκειτο να κουνηθεί αλλά ούτε και είχε σκοπό να τραβήξει την σκανδάλη.

Στα μέσα της διαδρομής έριξε μια ματιά πίσω του και πέτυχε τη στιγμή που το παιδί αναστέναζε με ανακούφιση. Οι μύες στις ωμοπλάτες του χαλάρωσαν κάπως και άλλαξαν την όλη στάση σώματος σαν να μην ήταν πια τόσο βαριά η βαλλίστρα.

Ήταν ολοφάνερο πως αυτή η πρακτική ήταν τελείως λάθος και πως πλέον δεν εκπαίδευε μα απλά παίδευε το εξάχρονο αγόρι, όμως αποφάσισε πως θα συνέχιζε μέχρι το τέλος. Δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να κάνει πίσω τώρα. Την επόμενη μέρα θα έφευγε για κυνήγι οπότε το θέμα έπρεπε να λυθεί άμεσα. Λίγο πριν σταματήσουν στο δάσος, υπολόγισε πόσες μέρες είχε να φάει κανονικά ο Ντην και έκπληκτος βρήκε πως είχαν ήδη περάσει τρεις.

Κάπου στα μέσα της εβδομάδας είχε ακούσει το πρώτο "_δε πεινάω" _αλλά τότε δε του είχε δώσει καμία απολύτως σημασία. Ο Ντην ήταν πάντοτε φαγανό παιδί και δεν πείραζε αν έχανε ένα βραδινό.

Την επόμενη μέρα όμως συνεχίστηκε το ίδιο μοτίβο. Για πρωινό ήπιε μόνο γάλα, για μεσημεριανό μόνο χυμό και πριν από το δείπνο δήλωσε πως νύσταζε και πήγε νωρίς για ύπνο. Ο Τζον είχε αρχίσει να απορεί, μα πριν μετατραπεί η απορία του σε ανησυχία, άκουσε μια κλήση στο CB πομποδέκτη του που τον έκανε να ξεχάσει τελείως ακόμα και την ύπαρξη του Ντην.

Ο πάστορας Τζιμ ζητούσε γενική κλήση για βοήθεια, για μια υπόθεση στην πόλη Γουίντσεστερ στο Κεντάκι, από οποιονδήποτε διαθέσιμο κυνηγό. Ο κυνηγός πάστορας πήγε για κάτι απλό και γρήγορο όπως νόμισε, μα βρέθηκε αντιμέτωπος με μια ολάκερη φωλιά πλασμάτων γνωστά ως Ουεντίγκο. Χρειαζόταν το συντομότερο δυνατό περισσότερα χέρια για να χειριστούν και να περιορίσουν γρήγορα την κατάσταση. Το μοναδικό θύμα μέχρι στιγμής ήταν ένας δωδεκάχρονος πρόσκοπος, μα πολύ σύντομα ο αριθμός των θυμάτων σίγουρα θα πολλαπλασιάζονταν.

Ο Τζον προσφέρθηκε άμεσα και ας μην είχε ξανακούσει ποτέ για αυτό το πλάσμα. Χρωστούσε πολλά στον πάστορα και ήθελε να τον βοηθήσει όπως μπορούσε. Κοντά του βρήκε την ανακούφιση που ζητούσε πριν από δύο χρόνια καθώς και τα πρώτα του μαθήματα για το υπερφυσικό.

Το επόμενο πρωί, φόρτωσε το νοικοκυριό του και τα παιδιά του στο Ιμπάλα και ξεκίνησε για τη πόλη Γουίντσεστερ, η οποία ήθελε μόνο μια μέρα ταξίδι. Το όνομα της πόλης του έδωσε ιδιαίτερο κουράγιο και όρεξη και το πήρε για καλό οιωνό.

Όπως ήταν φυσικό η χαρά και η αγωνία του για το άγνωστο κυνήγι τον απασχόλησε και πάλι από τις καινούργιες διατροφικές συνήθειες του γιου του. Δε πρόσεξε καθόλου πως ο Ντην είχε ρουφήξει μόνο το γάλα από τα δημητριακά του, αν και ο ίδιος τα έφαγε στο πόδι, αλλάζοντας πάνα στον Σάμι και υπολογίζοντας συγχρόνως τα χιλιόμετρα που θα έκαναν ως την πόλη, κοιτώντας τους δρόμους στο χάρτη που του κρατούσε ο Ντην, για να βρει την συντομότερη διαδρομή.

Έφαγε ευχάριστα και χωρίς πολλές ερωτήσεις το χιλιοτσιμπημένο χοτ-ντογκ του μεγάλου του γιου όταν εκείνος δήλωσε πως δεν πεινούσε άλλο, γιατί πολύ απλά ο ίδιος είχε πάρει μόνο ένα για τον εαυτό του και δεν είχε χορτάσει. Το βράδυ δε, λίγο πριν κοιμηθεί στην μπροστά θέση του Ιμπάλα, σκέπασε τα αγόρια του που ήδη κοιμόντουσαν στο πίσω κάθισμα του αμαξιού για να σιγουρευτεί πως δε θα κρυώσουν. Κάτω από τον υπνόσακο του Ντην, βρήκε πρόχειρα κρυμμένο το σακουλάκι με τις τηγανιτές πατάτες που του είχε πάρει για βραδινό. Πλέον είχε καταλάβει αν και λίγο καθυστερημένα πως κάτι δε πήγαινε καλά.

Ολόκληρο το επόμενο πρωί ο Ντην δε κουνήθηκε από τη θέση του. Κουλουριασμένος έτσι όπως ήταν μέσα στον γαλάζιο υπνόσακό του, ο Τζον μπορούσε να διακρίνει μόνο την κορυφή του καστανόξανθου κεφαλιού του.

«Ντην σήκω.», τον κούνησε αφήνοντας το ένα χέρι από το τιμόνι, για να τον ξυπνήσει όταν το ρολόι στο καντράν του αυτοκινήτου έδειξε έντεκα και μισή. «Μεσημέριασε.»

«Πέντε λεπτά ακόμα.», μουρμούρισε το αγόρι χωρίς να αλλάξει καθόλου θέση.

«'ντε λετά 'κόμα!», φώναξε ο Σάμι από το μπροστά κάθισμα, αντιγράφοντας τον τόνο του αδερφού του.

«Τι είπες μαϊμουδάκι;», ο Τζον πήρε μια κοτομπουκιά από το σακουλάκι που είχε σφηνωμένο ανάμεσα στα πόδια του και αφού την έκοψε με τα δόντια του, έβαλε ένα κομμάτι κοντά στο στόμα του Σαμ.

«Ντι νάνι 'ντε λετά 'κόμα.», είπε πολύ σοβαρά και πήρε στο στόμα του την μπουκιά.

Ο Τζον του χαμογέλασε και έκοψε και πάλι στη μέση το κομμάτι που κρατούσε στα χείλια του. «Τι λες κι εσύ βρε σπόρε;», έστριψε το τιμόνι με το ένα χέρι, κρατώντας με το άλλο το κομμάτι κοτομπουκιά και το μπράτσο του Σάμι για να μη πέσει από την θέση του συνοδηγού. «Ξέρεις ποιοι κοιμούνται μέχρι τέτοια ώρα;», έσιαξε το τιμόνι και αφήνοντας τον Σαμ του έβαλε και το υπόλοιπο κομμάτι στο στόμα.

Ο Σαμ με μπουκωμένο στόμα σήκωσε τα χεράκια του δηλώνοντας απορία.

«Οι τεμπέληδες υπναράδες!», έφαγε το υπόλοιπο που συγκρατούσε ακόμα με τα χείλια του, βλέποντας πως ο γιος του θα αργούσε να μασήσει και να καταπιεί, γιατί γελούσε με τις αστείες, καινούργιες λέξεις που είχε ακούσει. «Και ξέρεις ποιος είναι ο πιο ιδανικός τρόπος, Σάμι μου, για να ξυπνήσεις έναν τεμπέλη υπναρά;»

«Τσίπνα! Τσίπνα! Όχι νάνι!», φώναξε άμεσα ο μικρός.

Ο Τζον γέλασε δυνατά με την άμεση απάντηση του δίχρονου γιου του. Ήταν σχεδόν σαν να μπορούσε να κάνει κανονική συζήτηση μαζί του. «Ναι αυτός είναι ο ένας τρόπος. Ο πιο συνηθισμένος,», πήρε δυο κοτομπουκιές από το σακουλάκι και αφού έφαγε τη μία, έδωσε την άλλη στον Σαμ. Η περιοχή είχε αρκετές στροφές για να μπορεί και να οδηγεί και να ταΐζει το παιδί του. «μα ο ιδανικός τρόπος είναι αυτός.», άνοιξε απότομα το κασετόφωνο του αυτοκινήτου και δυνάμωσε τη μουσική στο τέρμα.

Ο Σάμι στην αρχή πετάχτηκε ολόκληρος, κλείνοντας τα αυτάκια του με τις παλάμες του, κρατώντας από το δεξί μαζί και την δαγκωμένη κοτομπουκιά, μα μόλις κατάλαβε τι γίνεται, άρχισε να κουνιέται ρυθμικά στο κάθισμα ακολουθώντας το δυνατό κομμάτι χαμογελώντας χαρούμενος.

Ο Τζον κοίταξε στο καθρέφτη του αμαξιού και είδε στο πίσω κάθισμα το είδωλο του Ντην. Το αγόρι όμως αντί να σηκωθεί και να αρχίσει να τραγουδά παράφωνα το αγαπημένο του κομμάτι, όπως έκανε συνήθως, σκέπασε τελείως το κεφάλι του και κουλουριάστηκε πιο σφιχτά στον υπνόσακό του.

«Σήκω Ντην.», χαμήλωσε ο Τζον την ένταση της μουσικής για να ακουστεί. «Πριν από μισή ώρα σταματήσαμε με τον Σάμι και πήραμε φαγητό από μια καντίνα. Είπαμε να φάμε λίγο νωρίτερα μεσημεριανό.», συνέχισε να μιλά στον καθρέφτη.

«Το ξέρω.», μουρμούρισε ο Ντην «Δε κοιμάμαι.», συνέχισε χωρίς όμως να κουνηθεί.

«Τι κάνεις τότε σκεπασμένος;», προσπάθησε να γυρίσει να τον κοιτάξει, όμως ο Ντην ήταν ξαπλωμένος ακριβώς πίσω από τη θέση του οδηγού. «Σου πήραμε το αγαπημένο σου. Τζίζμπεργκερ και σοκολατένιο μίλκσεηκ.»

«Και πίτα!», πετάχτηκε ο Σάμι. «Μπαμπάκα και πίτα!»

«Ναι Σάμι μου.», τον επαίνεσε, δίνοντας του ακόμα μία κοτομπουκιά «Σήκω να φας κάτι και αν αισθάνεσαι ακόμα κουρασμένος ξαπλώνεις ξανά μετά μέχρι το μοτέλ.», ο Τζον άρχισε να ανησυχεί και είχε βαρεθεί να μιλάει στον καθρέφτη.

«Δε πεινάω.», ήρθε σχεδόν άμεσα η απάντηση.

Είχαν πλησιάσει πολύ κοντά στο εθνικό δάσος Ντάνιελ Μπουν και ήθελαν μερικές ώρες για την πόλη Γουίντσεστερ. Στη πρώτη ευκαιρία όμως ο Τζον βγήκε από την εθνική οδό και οδηγώντας δέκα λεπτά ακόμα, βρήκε ένα μέρος όπου οι επισκέπτες του δάσους μπορούν να παρκάρουν και να ξαποστάσουν. Πάρκαρε το αμάξι κάτω από τη σκιά των δέντρων και βγήκε έξω. Το μέρος ήταν πανέμορφο, μα τελείως άδειο από επισκέπτες.

«Μπαμπάκα βότα;», ο Σάμι πήγε να τον ακολουθήσει.

«Όχι βόλτα, κάτσε μέσα.», τον απέτρεψε ο Τζον και δίνοντάς του το σακουλάκι με τις κοτομπουκιές για να τον απασχολήσει, έκλεισε τη πόρτα πίσω του. Μπήκε και έκατσε στο πίσω κάθισμα, δίπλα στα πόδια του Ντην αφήνοντας τη δροσιά της άνοιξης να μπει στη καμπίνα. «Για πες μου αγόρι μου τώρα που σταματήσαμε,», του χάιδεψε τα πέλματα πάνω από τον υπνόσακο όμως ο Ντην δεν έκανε καμία κίνηση. «γιατί είσαι τόσο κουρασμένος;»

«Δε ξέρω.», μουρμούρισε ο Ντην.

«Δε κοιμήθηκες καλά το βράδυ;»

«Δε μπορούσα να κοιμηθώ.»

«Γιατί δε με ξύπνησες;», ο Τζον δε πίστευε στα αυτιά του. Πώς ήταν δυνατόν ο Ντην να ήταν ξύπνιος όλο το βράδυ και να μη τον κατάλαβε. «Μπορείς να σηκωθείς λίγο να σε δούμε;», είπε και συγχρόνως τράβηξε το φερμουάρ ανοίγοντας τον γαλάζιο υπνόσακο. Ήταν πολύ ανησυχητικό πως το γεμάτο ενέργεια παιδί του ξαφνικά δεν αντιδρούσε όπως συνήθως. Από το μυαλό του είχαν ήδη αρχίσει να περνάνε διάφορα σενάρια, το ένα πιο σοβαρό από το άλλο. Ανακουφίστηκε στη σκέψη πως τουλάχιστον στην ομάδα των κυνηγών θα έρχονταν και ο Δρ. Ρόμπερτ. Αυτός και ο Πάστορας σίγουρα θα τον βοηθούσαν αν ήταν κάτι σοβαρό.

Το πρόσωπο του Ντην φανερώθηκε μέσα από τον σάκο και αν και ήταν λίγο αγουροξυπνημένος και στραβωμένος από το φως δεν ήταν χλωμός ή κομμένος. Τα μάγουλά του ήταν ροδοκόκκινα και τα μάτια του φαίνονταν καθαρά και λαμπερά.

«Τι έπαθες αγόρι μου;», ο Τζον πέρασε το χέρι του κάτω από τη μπλούζα του Ντην και του χάιδεψε το στομάχι. Δε φαινόταν πρησμένο και η θερμοκρασία του ήταν φυσιολογική.

«Δε ξέρω.», ψέλλισε ο Ντην τρίβοντας τα μάτια του με τη μπουνιά του.

Ο Τζον βάλθηκε να ζουλάει το στομάχι και την κοιλιά του Ντην στην αρχή μαλακά, μα έπειτα ασκώντας ολοένα και περισσότερη πίεση για να δει αν θα ενοχληθεί το παιδί. «Πονάει η κοιλίτσα; Σου έρχεται να ξεράσεις;»

Ο Ντην όμως αντί να ενοχληθεί αντέδρασε γελώντας στο ζούληγμα. «Όχι. Γαργαλιέμαι.», έσπρωξε το χέρι του μπαμπά του κλωτσώντας το μαλακά με το πόδι του.

«Πονάει το κεφάλι σου;», ο Τζον τράβηξε τον γιο του από το κοντομάνικό του σε καθιστή θέση και του χάιδεψε τα μαλλιά ανακατώνοντάς του τα. Έπειτα αφού πρώτα του έπιασε το μέτωπο αγγίζοντάς με το με τη παλάμη του, του το φίλησε για να του πάρει τη θερμοκρασία. «Δεν έχεις καθόλου πυρετό.», τον κούρνιασε στην αγκαλιά του και τον φίλησε ξανά στο κεφάλι. «Πες μου τι πονάει.»

«Μπαμπάκα, Ντι βαβά;», ο Σάμι σκαρφάλωσε στο κάθισμα και άπλωσε και αυτός το πασαλειμμένο με λάδια χέρι του για να πιάσει και αυτός τον Ντην.

Ο Ντην πλατάγισε τη γλώσσα του δηλώνοντας άρνηση και έσπρωξε μακριά του το λαδωμένο χεράκι που τον πλησίαζε.

«Τότε τι είναι φιλαράκο;», έβγαλε ένα χιλιοτσαλακωμένο μαντίλι από τη τσέπη του πουκαμίσου του και σκούπισε τον Σαμ. Η ανησυχία του αντί να μειώνεται άρχισε να γίνεται όλο και πιο έντονη καθώς δεν έβρισκε την αιτία της συμπεριφοράς του Ντην. «Γιατί δεν τρως;»

«Δε θέλω.», ανασήκωσε ο Ντην τους ώμους του.

«_Δε θέλω_», παπαγάλισε δύσπιστα ο Τζον χτυπώντας τον παιχνιδιάρικα με το δάχτυλο πάνω στη μύτη του. «…Τι θα πει δε θέλω; Δε με ξεγελάς με τέτοιες εξυπνάδες εμένα. Για να δω τον λαιμό σου.», βάλθηκε να αγγίζει το λαιμό του γιου του για εξογκώματα και όταν δε βρήκε και πάλι τίποτα του ζούληξε απαλά τα μάγουλα για να του ανοίξει το στόμα. Δεν υπήρχε άλλο μέρος για να ψάξει.

Και δε χρειαζόταν πια να ψάξει άλλο.

Αφού έβαλε στα γρήγορα τον Σάμι για το μεσημεριανό του υπνάκο ανέλαβε τον πρωτότοκο γιο του.

Ο μικρός Γουίντσεστερ όμως αποφάσισε στα σαράντα λεπτά πως η ξεκούρασή του ήταν αρκετή και πως ήταν έτοιμος για νέες περιπέτειες.

«Σ' ακούω Σάμι μου.», φώναξε ο Τζον πλησιάζοντας το αμάξι του. «Έρχομαι να σε πάρω.», συνέχισε, μα τα κλάματα αντί να σταματήσουν, μετατράπηκαν πολύ γρήγορα σε βήχα. «Να πάρει ο διάολος τον πατέρα σου!», έβρισε μουρμουριστά ο Τζον τρέχοντας πια, για να προλάβει το κακό. Τελικά ο Ντην είχε δίκιο και ο ίδιος δεν είχε καμία όρεξη να καθαρίζει μερικώς χωνεμένες κοτομπουκιές από τα καθίσματα. «Έφτασα. Να 'μαι!», άνοιξε απότομα την πόρτα και βρήκε όρθιο το δίχρονο αγόρι του πάνω στη θέση του συνοδηγού. Με πρόσωπο κατακόκκινο και γεμάτο δάκρυα και μύξες άπλωνε τα χεράκια του για να τον αγγίξει σαν να μη πίστευε πως κάποιος τον είχε ακούσει και είχε έρθει. «Ήρθα! Να 'μαι αγόρι μου.», το πήρε αγκαλιά και το χάιδεψε στην πλάτη για να το ηρεμίσει.

Ο Σάμι συνέχισε να γκρινιάζει σε πολύ χαμηλότερους τόνους, τρίβοντας και σκουπίζοντας συγχρόνως το πρόσωπό του στο πουκάμισο του μπαμπά του. Ο Τζον από την άλλη, βάλθηκε να ψαχουλεύει στα τυφλά πάνω στο κάθισμα έως ότου βρήκε το μπιμπερό με το νερό του Σαμ. «Έλα πιες λίγο.», το έβαλε στο στόμα του δίχρονου, ο οποίος ταραζόταν ολόκληρος από τους λυγμούς και τον λόξυγκα. «Τι τσιρίδες ήταν αυτές;», το ρώτησε ενώ εκείνο κατάπινε με όρεξη το νερό σαν να ήταν μέρες διψασμένο. «Έτσι κάνουν τα μεγάλα παιδιά; Τι νόμιζες δηλαδή ότι σε εγκαταλείψαμε μόνο σου στο δάσος;», έσκυψε λίγο το κεφάλι του έξω από το αμάξι για να δει τον άλλο του γιο. Ο Ντην καθόταν μεν στην ίδια ακριβώς θέση αλλά η βαλλίστρα σημάδευε το γρασίδι. «Ντην σε βλέπω!», του φώναξε και το αγόρι έσιαξε τη στάση του.

«Ντι βότα;», ρώτησε ο Σάμι με χαρά κρατώντας την πιπίλα του μπιμπερό στα δόντια του. Ο λόξυγκας, οι λυγμοί και το κλαμένο προσωπάκι του είχαν εξαφανιστεί μετά από μερικές γουλιές νερό.

«Όχι βόλτα.», ο Τζον δυσκολεύτηκε στο να εξηγήσει στο δίχρονό του το τι ακριβώς έκανε ο Ντην. Η αλήθεια ήταν πως σίγουρα θα δυσκολευόταν να εξηγήσει στον οποιονδήποτε το τι έκανε ο Ντην εδώ και σχεδόν είκοσι λεπτά. Είχε αρχίσει και ο ίδιος να αναρωτιέται για το τι είχε βάλει τον Ντην να κάνει.

Με τον Σάμι αγκαλιά πλησίασαν και πάλι το ακίνητο σαν άγαλμα εξάχρονο. «Να τώρα Σάμι ο Ντην θα ρίξει το βέλος και θα το καρφώσει πάνω σε εκείνο το δέντρο.», του έδειξε το σημείο βολής.

«Κι εγώ, κι εγώ.», φώναξε ο Σαμ, προσπαθώντας να φτάσει τη βαλλίστρα.

«Έλα παρ' την. Όλη δικιά σου.», μουρμούρισε ο Ντην μέσα από τα δόντια του, χωρίς να κουνηθεί καθόλου.

«Όχι ακόμα σποράκι.», αν και άκουσε τον γιο του δεν αποκρίθηκε καθόλου στο σχόλιο του. «Όταν μεγαλώσεις και γίνεις σαν τον αδερφό σου. Μέχρι τότε κοίτα να μαθαίνεις.», τον βόλεψε καλύτερα στην αγκαλιά του. «Τώρα σε λίγο ο Ντην θα μας δείξει πως γίνεται. Έτσι Ντην;», τράβηξε λίγα εκατοστά πάνω τη βαλλίστρα από το σκόπευτρο. «Για δείξε μας λοιπόν.»

Η βαλλίστρα τρεμούλιασε στα χέρια του αγοριού και ο Τζον ήταν σχεδόν σίγουρος πως σε λίγο θα την πετούσε στο πράσινο γρασίδι. Όμως ο Ντην έσφιξε τα χείλια του και έμοιαζε πως άρχισε να στοχεύει. Ίσως τελικά η παρουσία του Σαμ να έκανε τη διαφορά.

«Θα το κάνω!», ψέλλισε παίρνοντας βαθιές αναπνοές. «Θα το κάνω!»

«Μη σφίγγεις τα χείλη σου αγόρι μου.», τον συμβούλεψε σιγανά ο Τζον τρέμοντας μην του σπάσει την αυτοσυγκέντρωση.

«Θα το κάνω. Θα το κάνω.», ο Ντην άνοιξε ελαφρά το στόμα του, ακούγοντας τον Τζον, μα κλείνοντας σφιχτά τα μάτια του τώρα. Τα δάχτυλά του έπνιξαν με όλη του τη δύναμη το σώμα της βαλλίστρας τόσο σφιχτά που οι κλειδώσεις του άσπρισαν. Ο δείκτης του μπήκε στο χώρο της σκανδάλης και άρχισε να τη χαϊδεύει συνεχώς. Αν το ρημάδι το κατασκεύασμα δεν ήταν τόσο καλοφτιαγμένο τότε σίγουρα ο Ντην θα είχε ρίξει ήδη. Όμως η καλά μελετημένη κατασκευή του, απαιτούσε λίγη παραπάνω δύναμη από το εξάχρονο αγόρι.

«Έλα Ντην!», τον ώθησε ο Τζον, βλέποντας τον να τρέμει ελαφρά από το στρες. Πλέον έπαιρνε μόνο συριστές εισπνοές, αποθηκεύοντας συνεχώς τον αέρα στα πνευμόνια του λες και ετοιμαζόταν να κάνει βουτιά.

«Έλα!», επανέλαβε κι ο Σάμι τα λόγια του μπαμπά του χωρίς να καταλαβαίνει πραγματικά τι συμβαίνει.

«Έτοιμος…έτοιμος…», ψιθύρισε στον εαυτό του ενθαρρυντικά. «Δε μπορώ!», έβγαλε απότομα όλο τον αέρα που κρατούσε. Οι ώμοι και το κεφάλι του καμπούριασαν από την απογοήτευση και την ντροπή. Οι αγκώνες του λύγισαν και η βαλλίστρα σχεδόν ακούμπησε στο γρασίδι.

Ο Τζον άφησε κάτω τον Σαμ, μα άφησε το Ντην να κρατάει το βαρύ αντικείμενο. Πραγματικά δεν ήξερε τι να πει και τι να κάνει. Τα είχε δοκιμάσει όλα. Το καλόπιασμα, τον εκφοβισμό, τη δωροδοκία, τον Σάμι. Τι θα μπορούσε να πει στο παιδί του για να το πείσει. Ίσως τελικά δε γινόταν αυτό που ήθελε. «Ξεκουράσου.», αρκέστηκε λακωνικά.

Η Μαίρη σίγουρα θα το είχε λύσει το θέμα. Αυτή εξάλλου έμαθε στον Ντην να περπατά, τις πρώτες του λέξεις, πώς να τρώει μόνος του και να πηγαίνει στην τουαλέτα. Η Μαίρη μπορούσε να κάνει τα πάντα.

Από τη στιγμή που δε καταλάβαινε τι συμβαίνει, για ποιο λόγο δε του δίνουν το μεγάλο παιχνίδι και γιατί δε παίζει κανείς μαζί του, ο μικρός Σάμι βάλθηκε να μαζεύει λουλουδάκια από το γρασίδι. Με ασταθή βηματάκια έφτανε ως το επόμενο και μόλις το έκοβε, το μύριζε, αναστέναζε λες και μύριζε εξαίσια και έπειτα το αποθήκευε όπως όπως στις τσέπες της φόρμας του. Το μέρος όπου βρίσκονταν ήταν γεμάτο από μικρά αγριολούλουδα και ο Τζον αναρωτήθηκε αν ο μικρός του θα τα μάζευε όλα.

«Ντην τι θέλεις να κάνουμε;», αποφάσισε πως ήρθε η ώρα να σταματήσει το μαρτύριο του παιδιού του.

Η βαλλίστρα ανέβηκε αυτόματα προς τα πάνω και στο σωστό ύψος στον ήχο της φωνής του Τζον. «Δε ξέρω.», ακούστηκε η σχεδόν φοβισμένη φωνή του Ντην.

«Θέλεις να φύγουμε;»

Ο Ντην χάιδεψε νευρικά με τον ώμο του το πηγούνι του χωρίς όμως να δώσει απάντηση. Κλείδωσε και πάλι τα χέρια του στο κοντάκι με νέα αποφασιστικότητα και ετοιμάστηκε για μια νέα απόπειρα. Το σώμα του πάγωσε στην ίδια θέση που στεκόταν εδώ και σχεδόν είκοσι λεπτά και με το νύχι του δείκτη του άρχισε να ξύνει το ξύλο δίπλα στη σκανδάλη.

Ήταν ολοφάνερο πως δε θα το έκανε και αυτή τη φορά. Ο φόβος του είχε νικήσει την εμπιστοσύνη που περίμενε ο Τζον πως του είχε. «Έλα φτάνει.», ξεκίνησε, μα μια φωνούλα γεμάτη έκπληξη και χαρά τους διέκοψε.

«Μπαμπάκα κοίτα!»

Αυτό που είδε ο Τζον στις 15 γιάρδες απέναντί του χρειάστηκε μερικά δευτερόλεπτα για να το επεξεργαστεί και να πειστεί πως συνέβαινε πραγματικά.

Ο Σάμι με τα χεράκια του γεμάτα αγριολούλουδα πλησίαζε με αργά και άτσαλα βήματα ένα πελώριο πεύκο. Στη ρίζα του πεύκου όμως, υπήρχε ένας καφετής, κοντά στο ενάμιση μέτρο κροταλίας, ο οποίος είχε κουλουριαστεί και χτυπώντας το κρόταλό του νευρικά ετοιμαζόταν να επιτεθεί στον άγνωστο κίνδυνο που τον πλησίαζε.

Τα πόδια του Τζον πάγωσαν από τις πατούσες μέχρι και τους γοφούς αποτρέποντας του κάθε κίνηση και τα πνευμόνια του σταμάτησαν να λειτουργούν. Η καρδιά του άρχισε να χτυπάει άρρυθμα και η όραση του σχεδόν θόλωσε. Δεν ήταν πλέον ικανός όχι να τρέξει για να σώσει το παιδί του, μα έκανε και κόπο για να μη σωριαστεί φαρδύς πλατύς στο γρασίδι. Ένα αδύναμο «_Σάμι!_», κατάφερε να του ξεφύγει, μα ήταν πολύ σιγανό για να ακουστεί. Το δίχρονο συνέχιζε τη πορεία του προς το αναπόφευκτο.

Σαν σε αργή κίνηση ο Τζον είδε το φίδι να καμπυλώνει προς τα πίσω το κεφάλι του και να ετοιμάζεται να εκτιναχθεί με το στόμα ορθάνοιχτο πάνω στο γιο του που συνέχιζε να το πλησιάζει γεμάτος χαρούμενη περιέργεια. Κλάσματα δευτερολέπτου όμως πριν τα δύο πλάσματα ενωθούν σε θανάσιμη περίπτυξη, ένα βέλος έσκισε τον αέρα και καρφώθηκε χιλιοστά πάνω από το κεφάλι του φιδιού. Το ερπετό γύρισε ξαφνιασμένο στο νέο, πιο κοντινό ερέθισμα και τρομαγμένο άρχισε να σέρνεται με ταχύτητα μακριά από τους κινδύνους για να σωθεί.

Το σώμα του Τζον επιτέλους ξεμπλόκαρε από το σοκ και τρέχοντας σα μανιακός έφτασε το γιο του. Τον άρπαξε από την απομακρυνόμενη απειλή και κρατώντας τον στην αγκαλιά του, τον έσφιξε δυνατά σαν να κινδύνευε ακόμα.

«Μπαμπά είναι καλά;», έφτασε και ο Ντην λαχανιασμένος. Στα χέρια του δε κρατούσε πια την βαλλίστρα και από το στόμα του έτρεχε αίμα το οποίο κυλούσε αργά προς το πηγούνι του. «Το πέτυχα;», ρώτησε προσπαθώντας να δει τον στόχο του.

Ο Τζον δίχως να μιλήσει άρπαξε και τον Ντην, τον σήκωσε στην αγκαλιά του και απομακρύνθηκε από το δέντρο. Άρχισε να σφίγγει και να φιλάει τα αγόρια του σαν να είχε να τα δει μέρες. Σαν να ήταν η πρώτη ή η τελευταία φορά που τα είχε στα χέρια του. Σταμάτησε μόνο όταν τα παιδιά του άρχισαν να γκρινιάζουν, σπρώχνοντας και προσπαθώντας να τον ξεκολλήσουν από πάνω τους.

«Μπαμπά να δούμε αν το πέτυχα;», ο Ντην προσπάθησε να κατεβεί από την αγκαλιά του μπαμπά του.

«Μη κουνηθεί κανείς!», κατάφερε να διατάξει απότομα κρατώντας ακόμα τα αγόρια του. «Θα δούμε μαζί πρώτα.», πλησίασε προσεχτικά τη ρίζα και αφού σιγουρεύτηκε πως το φίδι είχε φύγει αρκετά μακριά από την περιοχή, άφησε επιτέλους τα παιδιά του να πατήσουν και πάλι στη γη.

«Δε το πέτυχα!», γκρίνιαξε ο Ντην δείχνοντας το καρφωμένο στον κορμό βέλος του. «Να πάρει!»

«Δε πειράζει γιε μου.», τον χάιδεψε ο Τζον. «Το δάσος είναι το σπίτι του φιδιού κι εμείς είμαστε αυτοί που το ενοχλήσαμε. Κατάφερες να το τρομάξεις όμως και να το διώξεις μακριά από τον Σάμι. Πώς το έκανες αυτό φιλαράκο;», ο Τζον έσκυψε κοντά στο βέλος.

«Πήρα μια βαθιά αναπνοή, όπως μου είπες», ο Ντην αναπαράστησε τη διαδικασία, «και μόλις την άφησα, τράβηξα τη σκανδάλη!», ο ενθουσιασμός του ήταν ατελείωτος.

Το αγόρι κατάφερε με την πρώτη του βολή να πετύχει το δέντρο στις 15 γιάρδες, ενώ ήταν ήδη κουρασμένο και υπό πίεση, καταφέρνοντας να σώσει και τον μικρό του αδερφό. Ο Τζον προτίμησε να κρατήσει την απίστευτη μεριά του μικρού θαύματος που είχε συμβεί παρά να σκεφτεί το τι μπορούσε να είχε συμβεί αν ο Ντην δε πετύχαινε το στόχο του ή ακόμα χειρότερα αν πετύχαινε το κεφάλι του Σαμ. Ακολούθησε τη πετονιά που ήταν ακόμα δεμένη στο πίσω μέρος του βέλους και έχοντας την σαν οδηγό ψαχούλεψε μέσα στα πεσμένα φύλλα και αγριόχορτα και βρήκε την άλλη άκρη της. «Μπράβο Ντην!», τον επαίνεσε. «Όχι μόνο έδιωξες το φίδι, μα έκανες και αυτό που δε μπορούσες να κάνεις τόση ώρα.», άνοιξε την χούφτα του και του έδειξε το μικρό άσπρο κοπτήρα, ο οποίος ήταν ακόμα δεμένος με τη πετονιά. «Κοίτα!»

«Το δόντι μου!», ο Ντην έβαλε κατευθείαν το δάχτυλό του στο κενό πλέον όπου υπήρχε το δόντι.

«Ντι αίματα!», ο Σαμ έδειξε το δάχτυλο και το πηγούνι του Ντην.

«Δεν είναι τίποτα. Σε λίγο θα σταματήσει.», ο Τζον σκούπισε με τη παλάμη του το γιο του, που γούρλωσε τα μάτια του μόλις είδε το λιγοστό αίμα. «Πονάει;»

«Όχι.», το αγόρι έβαλε τώρα τη γλώσσα του στο κενό. «Είναι όμως πολύ παράξενο και έχει και παράξενη γεύση.», έφτυσε με απέχθεια.

Ο Τζον έβγαλε το φλασκί του με ουίσκι και το έδωσε στο Ντην. «Πάρε μια γουλιά και πλύνε το στόμα σου. Είδες πόσο εύκολο ήταν;», πάτησε με τη μπότα του στο κορμό του δέντρου και έβγαλε το βέλος. «Το βράδυ θα πούμε σε όλους πώς τα κατάφερες.», πήρε το φλασκί πίσω από το γιο του, που είχε κλείσει σφιχτά τα μάτια, χαϊδεύοντας την κοιλιά και τον οισοφάγο του, προσπαθώντας να ξεπεράσει το κάψιμο του δυνατού ποτού. «Αν δεν είσαι μεθυσμένος!», από τις τέσσερις με πέντε γουλιές που ήπιε ο γιος του δεν έφτυσε καμία.

Ο Ντην έλυσε το δοντάκι από την πετονιά και περήφανος βάλθηκε να εξηγεί στον Σαμ πως το έκανε.

«Πάμε να ρίξουμε μερικές βολές ακόμα;», ρώτησε ο Τζον.

Τα αγόρια δε χρειάζονταν δεύτερη ερώτηση. Σαν βέλη από τη βαλλίστρα τινάχθηκαν με χαρά πηγαίνοντας στο σημείο όπου ο Ντην την είχε πετάξει.

* * *

Ο Μαγιάτικος ήλιος είχε αρχίσει να δύει ρίχνοντας μεγάλες σκιές στο όμορφο δάσος.

Οι τρεις Γουίντσεστερς είχαν περάσει πολύ όμορφα εκείνο το μεσημέρι. Το παιχνίδι ήταν ατελείωτο και ανέμελο και ο Τζον το ευχαριστήθηκε περισσότερο από τα παιδιά του.

Ο Ντην που μπορούσε επιτέλους να φάει, κατάφερε να εξαφανίσει οτιδήποτε φαγώσιμο υπήρχε στο αμάξι. Τις τελευταίες τρεις μέρες δεν είχε φάει σχεδόν καθόλου γιατί φοβόταν μήπως καταπιεί το δόντι του που κουνιόταν.

Χορτασμένοι από παιχνίδι και φαγητό ξάπλωσαν και οι τρεις στο κινητό τους σπίτι για να ξεκουραστούν λίγο πριν ξεκινήσουν το ταξίδι τους.

«Μπαμπάκα κοιμάσαι;», ψιθύρισε ο Ντην για να μη ξυπνήσει τον αδερφό του.

Ο Τζον που λαγοκοιμόταν ξαπλωμένος στο μπροστά κάθισμα, καλύπτοντας τα μάτια του με το χέρι του, το τράβηξε βαριεστημένα. «Τι είναι αγόρι μου;», Πραγματικά χαιρόταν που ο γιος του είχε βρει τον χαμένο γεμάτο ενέργεια εαυτό του.

«Κοίτα!», σε ένα άδειο κουτάκι από καραμέλες τικ-τακ, ο Ντην είχε αποθηκεύσει τον καινούργιο του θησαυρό. Το κούνησε για να το δείξει περήφανος στον μπαμπά του. «Έκανα καινούργια θήκη για τα δόντια μας.», ακούμπησε σχεδόν με όλο του το σώμα τη πλάτη του μπροστινού καθίσματος για να πλησιάσει τον μπαμπά του

Ο Τζον απέμεινε να τον κοιτάει μπερδεμένος.

«Θήκη για δοντάκια!», το ξανακούνησε λες και αυτό θα εξηγούσε τα πάντα. Αφού είδε πως ο μπαμπάς του δεν καταλάβαινε ξεφύσησε δυνατά. «Όταν ήμουν μικρός, η μαμά μου είχε δώσει τη δικιά της θήκη για να βάλω όταν μεγαλώσω τα δικά μου δόντια, για να ξέρεις,», γέλασε κοφτά κάνοντας μορφασμό δυσπιστίας, «για να τα πάρει και καλά η νεράιδα των δοντιών.»

«Αλήθεια;», ο Τζον δεν είχε ιδέα με τι τραγούδια, παραμύθια και παιχνίδια διασκέδαζε η Μαίρη τους γιους τους.

«Μα ναι!», ο Ντην στρώθηκε καλύτερα στην πλάτη του καθίσματος. «Ο παππούς Σάμιουελ, είπε η μαμά, ήξερε τα πάντα για τις νεράιδες και για αυτό η γιαγιά Ντιάνα έφτιαξε αυτό το σακουλάκι για να βάζει η μαμά τα δοντάκια της.»

«Δεν μου την είπε ποτέ εμένα αυτήν την ιστορία.»

«Αλλά όμως να.», κόμπιασε για λίγο. Το θέμα που ήθελε να αναφέρει ήταν σχεδόν απαγορευμένο στις ενδοοικογενειακές τους συζητήσεις. «Όμως να. Η μαμά είχε βάλει την θήκη των δοντιών μέσα στο γαλάζιο μου μπαούλο, εκεί όπου ήταν όλα μου τα…», κόμπιασε και πάλι.

«Όλα σου τα παιχνίδια φιλαράκο.», τον βοήθησε ο Τζον. «Το θυμάμαι πολύ καλά γιατί εγώ το είχα αγοράσει από το παζάρι.», τον τράβηξε μαλακά από τα χέρια και τσουλώντας τον πάνω από τη πλάτη της θέσης, τον ξάπλωσε πάνω του. Ο Ντην αντί να αντισταθεί όπως έκανε συνήθως γιατί θεωρούσε πως οι αγκαλιές και τα φιλιά είναι μόνο για τα μωρά όπως ο Σάμι, ξάπλωσε πρόθυμα πάνω στο στήθος του μπαμπά του απολαμβάνοντας την απρόσμενη και σπάνια στοργή.

«Όμως πάει μπαμπάκα», έσπασε η φωνή του. «και όλα τα παιχνίδια μου. Ακόμα και τα αγαπημένα μου!»

«Το ξέρω αγόρι μου.», ο Τζον του χάιδεψε το μέτωπο σιάζοντας προς τα πίσω τα μαλλιά του. Η μέρα είχε τόσα πολλά συναισθηματικά σκαμπανεβάσματα που δεν είχε την δύναμη για να αποτρέψει το ξέσπασμα του Ντην.

Τα παιχνίδια του γιου του μαζί με σχεδόν ολόκληρο το νοικοκυριό τους είχαν χαθεί για πάντα. Τα αγόρια του πλέον είχαν μοναχά μια σακούλα πλαστικά στρατιωτάκια που τους τα είχε δώσει ο πάστορας Τζιμ από τα παιχνίδια του κατηχητικού της ενορίας του, ένα γάντι και μια μπάλα του μπέιζμπολ που τα βρήκαν ξεχασμένα σε ένα από τα δωμάτια κάποιου μοτέλ και ένα πράσινο φωσφορούχο γιο-γιο που ο Ντην επέμενε ότι του το χάρισε ένα κοριτσάκι, αλλά ήταν σχεδόν σίγουρος πως ο γιος του το είχε κλέψει από τα παιχνίδια ενός νηπιαγωγείου όπου είχε πάει για τρεις βδομάδες.

Το αγόρι βάλθηκε να τρίβει τα μάτια του με δύναμη και ο Τζον κατάλαβε πως πολεμούσε να μην δακρύσει. «Όμως εσύ είσαι τόσο έξυπνος και ικανός που έφτιαξες τη δικιά σου θήκη, ολομόναχος.»

«Είναι ένα απλό κουτάκι από καραμέλες. Ήταν ήδη φτιαγμένο και δεν είναι όσο όμορφο ήταν της μαμάς.»

Ο Τζον φίλησε το κεφαλάκι του Ντην. Τίποτα πια δεν ήταν όμορφο σε αυτή τη ζωή χωρίς τη Μαίρη.

«Και τώρα τι θα το κάνεις;», άλλαξε γρήγορα κουβέντα πριν πνίξουν και τους δυο τα συναισθήματά τους. «Θα το βάλεις κάτω από το μαξιλάρι σου για να το πάρει η νεράιδα;»

«Μπαμπά αλήθεια υπάρχει αυτή η νεράιδα;», ο Ντην ανασηκώθηκε στους αγκώνες του στηριζόμενος στο στήθος του Τζον, ξεχνώντας προς το παρόν και πάλι το καμένο του παρελθόν. «Και όντως δίνει λεφτά για να πάρει τα δόντια;»

Ο Τζον χαμογέλασε στραβά. «Υπάρχει μόνο ένας τρόπος για να το μάθουμε.», πήρε το κουτάκι από τα χέρια το Ντην. «Θα το βάλεις κάτω από τον υπνόσακό σου και αν το πρωί έχει μέσα λεφτά, τότε ναι σημαίνει πως υπάρχει.»

«Μπαμπά σήμερα θα φύγεις με τους άλλους κυνηγούς;»

«Μάλλον αύριο τα χαράματα αγόρι μου. Αλλά μην ανησυχείς. Θα σας προσέχει η Πηνελόπη αυτή τη φορά μέχρι να γυρίσουμε.», η δωδεκάχρονη κόρη μιας κυνηγού τύχαινε να είναι από τις ιδιαίτερες προτιμήσεις του Ντην. «Ντη-ην θα είναι και η Πηνελόπη!», τόνισε τραγουδιστά ο Τζον κλείνοντας το μάτι του πονηρά και ανακατώνοντάς του τα μαλλιά. «Και θα δει που είσαι πλέον κουτσοδόντης.», συνέχισε πάλι τραγουδιστά.

«Μπαμπά κόφτο!», ο Ντην χαμογέλασε ντροπαλά φανερώνοντας το καινούργιο, λειψό χαμόγελό του. «Εγώ θέλω να σου πω για μια ιδέα που μου ήρθε κι εσύ μου μιλάς για κορίτσια!», γκρίνιαξε το αγόρι σιάζοντας τα μαλλιά του. «Λοιπόν!», προσπάθησε να βγάλει από τη σκέψη του την κοκκινομάλλα Πηνελόπη με τα πράσινα μάτια και το πιο όμορφο πρόσωπο που είχε δει ποτέ στα έξι χρόνια της ζωής του, μετά τη μαμά του φυσικά. «Δηλαδή σήμερα θα είστε όλοι μαζεμένοι στο ίδιο μοτέλ;»

«Σωστά.», σοβαρεύτηκε με κόπο ο Τζον για να ακούσει με προσοχή το σχέδιο.

«Τέλεια!», ο Ντην πήρε και πάλι το κουτάκι στα χέρια του. «Θα βάλω το κουτάκι κάτω από το μαξιλάρι μου αλλά δε θα κοιμηθούμε το βράδυ. Θα κάνουμε ότι κοιμόμαστε!», έκανε παύση καθαρά για εντυπωσιασμό. «Κι εσύ και ο Πάστορας Τζιμ και ο Κέϊλεμπ και η μαμά της Πηνελόπης θα κρυφτείτε μέσα στη ντουλάπα ή κάτω από το κρεβάτι ή πίσω από τις κουρτίνες ξέρω 'γω.»

«Πού το πας;», ο Τζον ήξερε πολύ καλά που το πήγαινε ο Ντην απλά ήθελε να το ακούσει.

«Μόλις θα έρθει η νεράιδα το βράδυ, εσύ και ο Κέϊλεμπ θα ρίξετε ένα πελώριο δίχτυ και θα την πιάσετε και θα τη δέσετε.»

Ο Τζον γέλασε δυνατά. Το ότι ο εξάχρονος γιος του είχε ήδη αρχίσει να σκέφτεται σαν κυνηγός του υπερφυσικού τον διασκέδαζε αφάνταστα. «Και τι θα την κάνουμε;»

«Πού να ξέρω; Μάλλον όμως θα μας πει ο Πάστορας γιατί αυτός έχει διαβάσει ένα κάρο αρχαία βιβλία,», ο Ντην ανασήκωσε αδιάφορα τους ώμους του. Στα μάτια του, ο Πάστορας ήταν ο πιο έξυπνος άντρας που είχε συναντήσει. Μετά τον μπαμπά του φυσικά. «αλλά έτσι πως θα είναι δεμένη, εγώ θα της πάρω το τσουβάλι με τα λεφτά!»

«Τσουβάλι;», ο Τζον παρακολουθούσε με πραγματικό ενδιαφέρον.

«Μάλλον ναι μπαμπάκα ή σεντούκι, δε ξέρω.», οι λεπτομέρειες δε φάνηκαν να αποτρέπουν τον Ντην από το μεγαλεπήβολο σχέδιό του. «Πάντως σίγουρα θα έχει πάρα πολλά λεφτά γιατί ταξιδεύει σε όλο τον κόσμο και κάθε μέρα πολλά παιδάκια χάνουν τα δόντια τους, άρα είναι πράγματι πλούσια.»

«Πες λοιπόν ότι την πιάσαμε.», ο Τζον έπρεπε να μάθει. «Και τη δέσαμε.»

«Αυτό είναι πολύ σημαντικό γιατί μπορεί να δαγκώνει.», σοβάρεψε ο Ντην.

«Ε, βέβαια με τόσα δόντια που μαζεύει μπορεί και αυτή να έχει μερικά παραπανίσια στο στόμα της,», συμφώνησε ο Τζον και ο Ντην γούρλωσε τα μάτια του στη σκέψη μιας νεράιδας με πολλαπλά σετ κοφτερών δοντιών. «και πες ότι της πήρες το τσουβάλι.»

«Ή σεντούκι. Μπορεί και γυναικείο πορτοφόλι.»

«Ακριβώς. Και βλέπεις πως έχει αμέτρητα λεφτά. Τι θα τα κάνεις;», η απορία του Τζον ήταν πραγματική. Τι μπορεί να ήθελε ένα εξάχρονο με ένα τσουβάλι – ή σεντούκι – γεμάτο λεφτά;

«Θα πάρω δώρα και γλυκά σε όλους!», χαμογέλασε περήφανα ο Ντην σαν να κρατούσε ήδη τα δώρα και γλυκά που θα μοίραζε στους αγαπημένους του.

«Και στον Πάστορα Τζιμ; Και στον Κέϊλεμπ;»

«Και στη Πηνελόπη και σε σένα και τον Σάμι αλλά και τη μαμά της Πηνελόπης!»

«Ναι αλλά όμως αν πιάσουμε τη νεράιδα και της πάρεις όλα της τα λεφτά μετά τα υπόλοιπα παιδάκια στον κόσμο δε θα πάρουν ποτέ τίποτα για τα δοντάκια τους.», άρχισε να προσγειώνει τον γιο του. Ο Ντην συνοφρυώθηκε και ο Τζον κατάλαβε πως ήταν έτοιμος να δηλώσει αδιαφορία. «Και ούτε και σε σένα θα ξανάρθει για τα υπόλοιπα δόντια σου και…», έδειξε με τον αντίχειρα το δίχρονο στο πίσω κάθισμα που κοιμόταν βαθιά. «Και μάντεψε, ούτε και στο Σάμι.»

Στο λεπτό ο Ντην δημιούργησε τη σκηνή στο μυαλό του, της ημέρας που ο μικρός του αδερφός ξυπνούσε γεμάτος χαρά και κρατώντας το κουτάκι τικ-τακ με το δόντι του μέσα, συνειδητοποιούσε πως η νεράιδα δεν είχε έρθει ποτέ για το δοντάκι του. Αυτό πραγματικά δε μπορούσε να το επιτρέψει.

«Ε, τότε μπαμπά άσε καλύτερα το ξανασκέφτηκα.», δήλωσε σαν να ήθελε να σβήσει από τη μνήμη του μπαμπά του αυτά που του είχε εκμυστηρευτεί. «Καλύτερα να μη το πούμε στους άλλους κυνηγούς.», έβαλε γοργά το κουτάκι στη τσέπη του «Καλύτερα να την αφήσουμε να κάνει τη δουλειά της. Δε πειράζει.»

«Πάει τώρα!», ο Τζον έσφιξε τον Ντην πάνω στο στήθος του και ξεκίνησε να τον γαργαλάει. «Θα το πω στον τρελάρα τον Κέϊλεμπ μόλις φτάσουμε.»

«Όχι μπαμπά!», ο Ντην ξεκίνησε να γελάει, προσπαθώντας σύναμμα να μη κάνει φασαρία και ξυπνήσει τον Σάμι, τινάζοντας το κορμί του σπασμωδικά σαν να τον χτυπούσε ηλεκτρικό ρεύμα. «Όχι στον Κέϊλεμπ!»

Ο Τζον όμως συνέχισε αλύπητα, κάνοντας γρήγορες εναλλαγές και συνδυασμούς στα σημεία που ο Ντην γαργαλιόταν περισσότερο. «Πήρε και καινούργιο φλογοβόλο,», πέρασε το χέρι του κάτω από τη μπλούζα του Ντην γαργαλώντας αποκλειστικά το στομάχι και τα πλευρά του. «θα κάνει τη νεράιδα σου φλαμπέ!», συνέχισε λίγο ακόμα, μα σταμάτησε απότομα όταν κατάλαβε από τις αντιδράσεις του Ντην πως το παιδί δεν άντεχε άλλο στο σιγανό γέλιο και θα το γύριζε σε δυνατό. Ο Σάμι έπρεπε να κοιμηθεί ακόμα μισή ώρα.

«Όχι μπαμπά!», ο αναψοκοκκινισμένος Ντην τράβηξε τη μπλούζα του χαμογελώντας ξέπνοα και ανασηκώθηκε πάλι στους αγκώνες του πάνω στο ξαπλωμένο σώμα του Τζον. «Ορκίσου πως δε θα πεις σε κανέναν το σχέδιο μου!», έπρεπε να σώσει τη νεράιδα και το μέλλον της οικονομικής ανταλλαγής νεογιλών για όλα τα παιδιά του κόσμου.

Ο Τζον έπλεξε τα χέρια του πίσω από το κεφάλι του κάνοντάς τα μαξιλάρι, ξεκαθαρίζοντας έτσι πως ο Ντην δεν κινδυνεύει από περαιτέρω γαργάλημα. «Χμμ, δεν ξέρω.», άρχισε να το παίζει δύσκολος, «Νομίζω πως προτιμώ κι εγώ το τσουβάλι με τα λεφτά.»

Ο Ντην κοπάνισε το στήθος του μπαμπά του με την αγκώνα του για να γίνει πιο πιστευτός. «Ορκίσου είπα!»

Ο Τζον βόγκηξε γελώντας από την απρόσμενη επίθεση του εξάχρονου. «Θα ορκιστώ αν ορκιστείς κι εσύ κάτι.», έβαλε το χέρι του για να προστατέψει το στήθος του όταν ο Ντην ετοιμάστηκε να ρίξει και δεύτερη αγκωνιά.

«Τι να ορκιστώ εγώ;»

«Από εδώ και μπρος θα κάνεις πάντα ό,τι σου λέει ο μπαμπάκας χωρίς να το αμφισβητείς.», έκανε παύση για να τονίσει το σχόλιο του και ο Ντην χαμήλωσε το βλέμμα του. «Σήμερα δεν με άκουσες που σου έλεγα πως δεν ήταν δύσκολο αυτό που έκανες, όμως εσύ ούτε με πίστεψες, ούτε με εμπιστεύτηκες.»

«Δεν ήξερα ότι ήταν τόσο απλό.», άλλαξε τόνο, υιοθετώντας ένα πιο κλαψιάρικο και θεατρικό και βάλθηκε να κάνει σχέδια με το δάχτυλό του, γύρω από τα κουμπιά και πάνω στις γραμμές του καρό πουκάμισου του Τζον.

«Εγώ ήθελα να περάσουμε όμορφα και να βγάλεις το δοντάκι σου με αυτόν τον αξέχαστο τρόπο.», ο τόνος του Τζον ήταν σχεδόν απολογητικός. «Τα δικά μου πρώτα δόντια τα έβγαλα στον οδοντίατρο.», είπε κι έδειξε τα μπροστινά πάνω δόντια του «Βαρεμάρα!», πρόσθεσε κάνοντας μορφασμό. «Επέμεινα σήμερα τόσο πολύ και σε στρίμωξα λίγο παραπάνω,», του χάιδεψε το μάγουλο, «γιατί νόμισα πως θα σου άρεζε πολύ. Δεν ήταν τέλεια η ιδέα μου;»

«Ήταν μπαμπάκα,», κόμπιασε ο Ντην, «όμως εγώ νόμιζα πως θα ξεκολλούσαν όλα μου τα δόντια.»

Ο Τζον έπνιξε με κόπο το γέλιο του, προσπαθώντας να σβήσει από το μυαλό του την εικόνα μιας μικρής μασέλας που κρεμόταν από το βέλος της βαλλίστρας πάνω στο δέντρο. «Πώς στα κομμάτια σου έρχονται αυτές οι σκέψεις;», ανακάτωσε επίτηδες τα μαλλιά του Ντην γιατί ήξερε πως κάτι τέτοιο τον ενοχλούσε. «Πολύ Scooby Doo βλέπεις!», συνέχισε να τον χαϊδεύει επίτηδες άτσαλα στο κεφάλι, μα σταμάτησε όταν αντιλήφθηκε πως ο Ντην παρόλο που ενοχλούταν δεν έκανε καμία κίνηση να τον αποτρέψει.

Ο Ντην ακουμπώντας το πηγούνι του πάνω στο στήθος του Τζον αναστέναξε βαθιά. «Συγνώμη μπαμπάκα. Ορκίζομαι πως από εδώ και πέρα θα κάνω ό,τι και αν μου λες.»

«Ωραία.», αποκρίθηκε ο Τζον. Τα πράσινα μάτια του Ντην φάνηκαν πως εννοούσαν αυτό που είχε υποσχεθεί. «Και οτιδήποτε άλλο προκύψει ποτέ, θα έρχεσαι κατευθείαν σε μένα και θα το λες χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη.»

«Αλλά κι εσύ δε θα πεις τίποτα για το σχέδιο μου με τη νεράιδα στους άλλους κυνηγούς. Ειδικά στον Κέϊλεμπ. Σύμφωνοι;», έφτυσε τη παλάμη του και την πρότεινε στον Τζον.

«Έγινε!», έφτυσε και ο Τζον τη δικιά του και έσφιξε το χέρι του γιού του κλείνοντας τη συμφωνία.

Ο Ντην χαμογέλασε φαρδιά πλατιά φανερώνοντας το κουτσοδόντικο στόμα του και ευχαριστημένος ξάπλωσε πάνω στο στήθος του Τζον. «Πάντως να ξέρεις εγώ θέλω παγωτό μπανάνα και σοκολάτα και ο Σάμι σίγουρα φράουλα.», χασμουρήθηκε, αφήνοντας πίσω του με μιας τις τρεις μέρες νηστείας, το δύσκολο και καταπιεσμένο πρωινό που πέρασε, τις άσχημες αναμνήσεις, τα σχέδια, τις συμφωνίες και τις υποσχέσεις.

«Μπανάνα και σοκολάτα θα πάρουμε τότε αγοράκι μου και για τον Σάμι παγωτό φράουλα.», ο Τζον προσπάθησε να βολευτεί λίγο καλύτερα στις μπροστά θέσεις του αμαξιού του έχοντας για σκέπασμα τον Ντην και βάζοντας το μπράτσο του και πάλι στα μάτια του για σκίαστρο, άφησε και αυτός για λίγο πίσω του όλες τις σκέψεις, τις σκοτούρες, το άγχος, τις στεναχώριες και το κυνήγι.

Το μόνο που τον απασχολούσε πλέον και μούδιαζε γλυκά το μυαλό του πριν αφεθεί στο κάλεσμα του ύπνου, ήταν τι γεύση παγωτό θα έπαιρνε ο ίδιος.

* * *

**_...ΤΕΛΟΣ..._**

* * *

**Σ.Σ.**

Μη ξεχάσετε να αφήσετε review. Για οποιαδήποτε απορία στείλτε μου P.M.


End file.
